Scores
by Black chimeras1127
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have a rude awakening by NuriJust read itOK


* * *

I don't own this anime or the manga only Kern Alessa and Nuri along with Ben

Hoping to keep up with more chapters as always R&R

* * *

It was dark that night and a new moon let only the dim stars allow light into the sky. The streets of the city below lit the ground. A little man cast a small shadow on the side of the skyscraper. Hiei the fire/ice demon contemplated the day's happenings. He had waited for Kurama and they both had went out. It was great watching humans struggle against one another. The two young men loved to go into the dumps of the city and rob the robbers and cheat the thugs of their evening beating. They always underestimated Hiei and Kurama. Hiei knew it was because he was small, and he also knew that Kurama's pink hair made him look weak. Everyone knew that a small snake could be venomous and a rose had thorns. Humans avoided them why didn't they avoid the small human and the pink-haired boy. The human's logic was flawed; it gave Hiei another reason to despise the crawling and sniveling creatures.

A black comet flew at him straight on. He saw it he couldn't miss it. The comet was no bigger then his fist, but the boiling mass of red and black comet made a hissing noise that he heard. It was really fast. The only reason why it nearly hit him was because it was so fast. The ball of energy had its own mind. It came reeling back at him. Like a small heat seeking missile only smaller and more unassuming. The hissing noise was louder. He was through playing with it. He drew his sword and with a swift thrust sliced into the energy sphere. The circle of energy stuck a ball of gum to wood onto the sword. It had stopped its rampage. The small sphere acted like a person holding his blade. He couldn't move his sword away from the ball. It was frozen inside the globe. He tried to yank the sword out of the energy ball. It stayed glued on the sword. He shook it violently like some small child trying to pull a tree out of the ground with rope. The energy glowed in irritation. He grabbed the ball and yanked it from his precious sword. He tried to throw it and it flung ten feet. He watched in annoyance as it hovered slowly back to him and levitated right above his out stretched hand. It acted like some wild squirrel sniffing at a curious acorn, Hiei being the small acorn. "Can I get rid of you?" the red/ black orb swirled black and bobbed a little from right to left. "Was that a no?" It turned a pink red and jiggled. Up and down. "Was that a yes" the ball repeated its action. "What are you" the little sphere made him seem like such an idiot. It was not usual for him to be so talkative to an inanimate flying sphere. He thought again how usual it was that a flying orb that appeared to have emotions could even seem attracted to him.

The little ball went so still. The black and red swirl was concentrating inside itself. The ball burst into flame. The heat was intense. Hiei shielded his face away from the heat and he was a fire demon. The circle let out a blinding burst of red/blue flame. It subsided as quickly as it had started. He looked at the glowing ball. It pulsed with an inner fire. "Why me?" The ball swirled slowly around him. He kept his eyes on it the whole time. The fact that it looked harmless was probably not what it was. It settled on his shoulder and rubbed against his neck. The little sphere was a comforting weight on his shoulder. He had a sudden idea "Your lost aren't you" The energy globe turned a dull blue. He could have sworn the ball said "Well maybe" he said with some sarcasm "You're ashamed" The sphere turned a light pink He laughed a little "Now your embarrassed OWW." The sphere had let a spark of fire jump onto his neck leaving a white line of dead skin. He moved away from the little globe. It was burning a bright viscous red. "Ok Ok didn't mean to offend you" He was thinking how foolish he must look apologizing to a small sphere. The circled turn back to a black red. "Well do you want to come with me for a little midnight vigilantly?" The sphere bobbed up and down and settled back onto his shoulder. He leaped off the building and landed on one below. The city was still lighted, but the darkness was just enough to let Hiei and his new friend continue on their jog through the city together.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She woke up with no blanket on her body. The blanket lay in a tangled confusing heap by her side on the bed. She felt for the blanket blindly but her alarm made her get up and turn it off. One of the small straps from her tank top slipped of her shoulder onto her arm. She absentmindedly grabbed it and pushed it back up onto her shoulder. She groped once again for the blanket and wrapped it around her. She was shivering from cold. She sat in the bed covered by her blanket and waited for her to warm up. Noticing that she was not getting warmer she looked around. There was no hint of a breeze and all the windows were closed. No warmth was coming off of her body.

Her senses told her it would be a forlorn day. She shivered again and began to walk around. She looked out the window expecting to see her old friend sleeping on the tree outside. She wondered if he was also cold. She saw no familiar sleek shape of her bat demon friend. He was probably out eating then. She did want to ask him if he noticed how cold it was. Yes, it was winter, and yes she was in a tank top and shorts as pajamas, but she always remembered never being cold when she woke up. Her demon self would not allow her body to get cold.

She smiled at herself in the dark. She remembered she was a fire demon in the human world. She was special though the laws of humans allowed her to travel from demon and human world however she wanted. In a process called adoption a human family had adopted her as a child. The legal law said she was bound to the family as any human child. So she was allowed into the human world to live among them. It was the greatest mistake that spirit world ever made. They kept a close watch on her night and day, but they let her live with her mother, father, and older brother in the house. She had to wake up her brother anyway so she would ask him if he felt cold.

After entering his room she spoke loudly "Ben time to get up and take us to school." He groaned and shifted in his bed. She left his room and headed down to the kitchen to walk the dogs and prepare breakfast. Her innate senses told her that her brother would be dressed and ready when breakfast was prepared. Still in tank top and blanket she let the dogs out and fed them outside. Now she was really cold. The absence in her body of its warmth bothered her. She quickly cracked the ice in her dog's water bowl with a stick and gave them each their food and hurried back inside. She quickly brushed her silver hair and put on her school uniform. She always thought about how her body and face never really fit the girl's school uniform. She wondered if she should were tights under her skirt because she was so cold. The fire demon shrugged the suggestion off thinking she would get warmer as the day went by. Maybe she was just low in fire power today.

As she was fixing breakfast she thought about the school boy's uniforms. The pink jumpsuit with a purple line down the zipper was by no means flattering. Unless you had pink hair yourself. That of coarse led to her thinking of the school genius and girl hart throb Shuichi Minamino but for some reason he wanted her to call her Kurama. She was not entirely pleased with his decision about that. She didn't think he knew that Kurama was the name of the infamous fox demon. She didn't think he knew that she was a demon herself, which was just as well. The only human who knew what she is was her older brother Ben. She had tried to keep it a secret but he found out accidentally, of course. If he wanted to know a secret she was keeping from him he would find out.

Her brother Ben stumbled down from the stairs "Nuri you better have made breakfast." She replied a yes and she and Ben sat down and ate breakfast. She noticed that the hot tea did nothing to abate the forlorn cold she felt.

(at school)

She was in history class. She had her jacket wrapped around her legs and her arms crossed around her chest. Thankfully other girls agreed today that the classroom was really cold. The female teacher had given a reading assignment during class and she was hunched over it trying to get warm. All day she had felt no warmth, thankfully the feeling of being lost and forlorn went away after she had an argument with her friend. Thankfully the argument was about what the homework was so it ended in laughs and promises to flunk the class. She noticed that Kurama was not sitting in his usual spot, but she could pick out his pink hair a mile away. She was thinking what would happen if she dropped a can of brown paint on his pretty pink hair. Then he would be normal. He would probably hate her as well. She almost hoped he hated her anyway, almost. The bell rang and a mad rush began to fill as everyone scrambled to get to lunch she waited. She was going out to lunch anyway. She wasn't going to stick around here during her lunch hour. The mob of excited voices died away and the only people left were her Kurama and maybe two more students. She quietly began to stuff her books back into her backpack.

Her arm twitched suddenly. The sudden warp in her energy level was disturbing. She dropped the book back onto her desk. She felt so weary. She sat in the desk staring at the board. She lost herself in her own body's sudden exhaustion. She breathed slowly. Her heart beat quietly in her own chest. She regained at least some sense of herself and finished packing her books. She ignored the sudden stares of questioning from the other students including Kurama. She bowed her head and muttered angrily "Don't you guys have to eat" Kurama answered "Can I go eat with you; I don't want to hang around here."

She was so surprised at him she looked up so suddenly to his emerald eyes. The energy left her again. The sudden action of moving something as simple as her head left her drained. It crippled her. She swooned and she fell forward, it was icy cold. She fell into Kurama as she blacked out. Instinctively he caught her and noticed a stream of orange demon energy leave her. He held her in sudden surprise. Her body was like a corpse that had been dead, she was frozen. He wondered how someone could be this cold and not be blue in the skin. He also wondered how this girl he had known distantly for three years had demon energy suddenly leaking out of her, like a wound.

(The infirmary at school)

She opened her blue eyes in a confused flutter. Kurama was sitting on the other bed reading a book. He looked up when he noticed her beginning to move. He stopped her. "The nurse gave you the day off, she told me to tell you when you awoke." She shook of his hand and sat up. She was weak, she thought. She could feel that she didn't have as much strength as before. "How long was I out" she whispered to herself. Kurama leaned back and waited before he asked "You are too smart to not know what is happening to you, but since when did you have demon energy?" She gaped in surprise. Then she bit her lip. She knew he would find out, he was the genius in the school. She was not going to spill her guts and leave him satisfied "I need to rest and get my strength back" She stood up and so did he. She wobbled on her legs just a little, but Kurama saw it, "Nuri your life force is draining from you; rest here and then I'll take you to some help." She sneered "I don't trust you." He smiled nastily. He continued to surprise her, since when did he know so much about demons and have a dark evil side. He retorted "Demons shouldn't trust anyone especially others of their kind" She grunted unladylike. Now they were even he knew that she was a demon and somehow she wasn't all that surprised that he was one, but how he got to be one was beyond her. She shivered in the cold. It was colder now then ever before. She tugged at the blanket on the bed. It didn't want to come off. She gave up. "So how are you related to Kurama besides stealing his name" "Come on little demon surely you can see the resemblance" He pointed a finger at himself. She squinted her eyes and searched his face. The emerald eyes the pink hair. The calm self assured feature was the same but that was it. Any ignorant and self-centered person could have that feature. She sat back and crossed her arms. "Nope" she quietly was keeping score.

Kurama 0

Nuri 1

He balked in front of her. "I would know Kurama if you were Yoko, I nearly killed him myself" He stood up and walked to the door. "I will come back and you will come with me to my place later on" he left on silent feet. She scoffed after him "The pink haired demon boy may have taken his name but no one can ever be Yoko" She laid back on the bed. She would have to risk some power to find what was happening to her. She let her faint aura rise out of her body. The flaming energy was a light blue with orange. It took the shape of her body. The 3-D body was translucent and she sat up examining her own energy supply. She found it no problem. A gaping hole was on her left shoulder. Subconsciously she gripped her shoulder with gripping fingers. The flame was leaking out of her through the hole in her shoulder. The hole was right on the base of her neck and shoulder it made a perfect circle.

That damn Kurama was right about her life literally spurting out of her. Score was tided

Kurama 1

Nuri 1

She summoned the energy back into her body. She had to leave now. Other demons will have sensed her sudden power surge. She would try and find her lost globe of energy. In a twisted mind view she was happy to have something to do. Her body had been itching to exercise her power for nearly three months. For those months she had made repeated trips to an abandoned nuclear plant. (Yes she realized that the fictional stories about abandoned places were the best places to burn off some extra energy.) Her fire had turned the bowls of nuclear liquid into blazing fires that had to be controlled. She promised herself that her mastery over flame was greater then ever before. Even her black hell fire was beginning to show promise of being a guided missile then a berserk bomb of destruction. She got up and left a small note telling Kurama that she would go on her own. She didn't want to tell him were she was going Yoko or no she would not let this one get into her head or into her body like the King of Thieves.

She walked out of the infirmary and then out into the sun. No students were outside. They were all in class. The principal had not patrolled the halls. Her teacher would be told she was in the infirmary the ignorant statue's of authority. She let the light of the sun play on her skin. She felt slight warmth in its comforting and deadly rays. She felt cold as the shadows also covered her as she walked down the street. She turned to the back alleys. Thugs and drugies were splayed out on boxes and stools. She waved as a familiar girl looked up from an old book. The girl did not do drugs she was however a paying employer from a faction that had all sorts of spies on other gangs. Which is why she was here it wasn't her home nor was it Nuri's, but she always held this place in her heart. This is where she had met Kern the bat demon. The girl had a long time ago introduced herself as Alessa. She was the first to have found Kern. Nuri and Alessa had accepted each other and Kern without doubt and with a promise to stay together. Alessa was lethal and moody, she was a true realist. Practical in all respects Nuri's greatest and first friend. Nuri on the other hand being a demon had a better hold on the views and philosophies of the more supernatural. These two young women although very different in number of years both looked the same age, thought the same things, they were a deadly pair in verbal combat. When they weren't friendly bickering amongst themselves.

Nuri invited Alessa to have some snacks with her. They went back into the light and main streets. The two pals bought some drinks and a few candy bars. Sitting quietly on the sidewalk they kept their thoughts to themselves enjoying the day. In quiet tones Nuri explained her position about her energy. Alessa agreed that the energy was slowly making her weaker. Alessa as perceptive as ever considered aloud that Nuri would die in about two weeks if her sphere of energy was not returned to her soon. "And I couldn't find Kern outside my window this morning did he say anything to you?" asked Nuri. With a shake of Alessa's raven hair Nuri began to worry. Nuri sat back she started to chew a piece of her hair. Alessa gave her a long hard look. Nuri took the lock of hair out of her mouth, "What?" Alessa also sat back "That is the worst habit you have." Nuri laughed but placed her hair back in her mouth.

Nuri's back was to the restaurant wall outside. She saw his pink hair a mile away. She breathed in sharply. She dragged Alessa into the back of the restaurant inside. She cursed softly and violently. Alessa followed asking only one question "See someone who doesn't like you chewing your hair either?" Nuri bumped several waiters out of the way and opened the back door of the restaurant. She and Alessa pressed themselves against the wall of the restaurant. Nuri took out a black marble. The marble was her weapon. Once ignited it stayed ignited she could manipulate the fireball with ease. She snapped her fingers. No spark jumped onto the marble. She nearly panicked. She was extremely weak if she couldn't even get a spark to form. She breathed slowly once and concentrated again. She snapped her fingers again. A spark and the little marble ignited. Nuri's energy left her quickly. She wouldn't have much left, to use in excess much longer. Alessa walked to one end of the alley. Quickly she scanned the open street. She turned around in relief. Nuri say Alessa's brown eyes widen in surprise, but Nuri already knew someone was behind her. Nuri spun around ready to hurl the little fireball at Kurama. "Rose whip!" the words left Kurama's lips. Nuri found her arm wrapped by a thorny green vine. The little fireball dropped to the ground. Nuri couldn't believe it. Kurama was Yoko the prince of thieves. No one else used the Rose whip. The score: stood

Kurama 2

Nuri 1

Nuri struggled against the whip. Its thorns dug into her flesh. She pulled hard against the whip. He didn't let go. She took her other free hand and grabbed the whip also. Both hands bloody and in pain she pulled Kurama toward her. He let go and jumped into the air leaping toward her "Now Alessa!" Nuri shut her eyes tightly. A brilliant flash of light even pierced her eyes. She felt Alessa hand grab her arm and untangle the vine whip. The light slowly faded away. She opened her eyes. Kurama was standing tall holding a bag of trash. A small wall of light had placed itself around Kurama's face. That was Alessa's spirit gift the power to create illusion from light or shadow. Alessa's mother had been hit by stray spirit energy from a spirit detective; the trait was passed from mother to daughter. The two girls watched as Kurama seemed to play a one person scene. "That illusion won't last long Nuri" Alessa spoke with amusement. Nuri was still slightly confused. She had won the fight with Alessa's great timing, but the person she thought Kurama was had not been the right judgment. She had some questions to ask first. "When I give the word release the illusion form him Alessa" Alessa nodded. Nuri walked around Kurama and picked up the vine whip. She tested its flexibility by snapping it once. Kurama seemed not to notice, he was in a one man fight still with the trash bag clutched in his grasp. "Alessa Go" As Alessa lifted the illusion Nuri snapped the whip and wrapped Kurama's whip around his neck. Kurama didn't have time to blink. He stood rigid. Score;

Kurama 2

Nuri 2

"Alright Yoko you answer some questions, I spare your life" She said as she sneered. He faced her; his emerald green eyes were calm. Nothing disturbed him. She slackened her grip. "You are Yoko" she breathed. He nodded no jest no joke, but a simple fact. She snapped the whip again and it came loose from his neck. His neck was slightly bruised where the thorns had scratched. She handed him the whip and he turned it back into a rose. He turned and surveyed Alessa coldly. She shrewdly kept her brown eyes on him. He broke the silence "You are a good illusionist." Alessa smiled and Kurama returned the smile. "You are a friend of Nuri's like me?" he asked. Alessa let Nuri answer. She pointed a finger at Kurama "One you are my worst enemy Yoko," she held up a second finger "two you of all people know the saying; keep your friends close, your enemy's closer." Kurama shrugged "Are we having a battle of wits and words?" he asked. He was full of stupid questions today. She returned his careless shrug with one of her own. "I wouldn't have a battle of wits with you, your out numbered and your only half armed" score;

Kurama 2

Nuri 3

Alessa squealed and Nuri laughed together. Alessa said through tears of laughter "Kurama the half wit, Kurama the half wit." Kurama waited for the laughter to die down. He spoke quietly "I see you haven't changed Nuri." She answered as the laughter abruptly stopped "Neither have you Yoko." Kurama smiled again. She thought to herself how she had almost missed that smile, almost. Kurama took her hand and examined it. The bloody gashes made it almost impossible to see how big or deep they were. "Come on Nuri I'll need to take a better look at it." She nodded still slightly trying to perceive that this pink haired boy is her loving friend and enemy Yoko. Alessa and Nuri talked quietly for a while. Alessa agreed that she would search for Kern. She would catch up to Nuri later that night. They would look for her energy globe then. Alessa departed and Nuri followed Kurama out into the open, going to Kurama's house. Nothing had changed in the forty years they hadn't seen each other.


End file.
